deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs
There are some episodes that show an interesting scene that is normally overlooked due to camera angle. Mafia vs Yakuza The fight begins in a hotel where a bellhop is checking a 1920s American couple out of the lobby. The bellhop notices the Yakuza gang and disappears once the camera looks at the Mafia gang. The woman is quickly killed in the crossfire. The man checks to see if she is alive but is also killed when a Yakuza member uses him as a human shield. Shaolin Monk vs Māori Warrior In the scene where the monks are saving a kid from bullies, one monk using his staff against some of the bullies. Behind the monk, another bully is trying to attack the kid but is blocked by a fat monk. This monk starts bopping this bully on the head. IRA vs Taliban *In the scene where the IRA are driving in their van with a flamethrower, Garfield the cat is seen as a car mirror charm. *The pipebomb test had a fake brick wall with graffiti. The graffiti reads "CIRA, BRITS OUT". The CIRA is an active IRA group that branched off from the PIRA and is still commiting terrorism in the Dissident Irish Republican Campaign. *In the fight, one of the cars have an American flag. *In the fight, it is possible to see cars driving on a highway in the background. Alexander vs Attila In the fight, Alexander rides into battle with two hoplites next to him. One of them gets killed by a Hun with their bow an arrow, then this Hun gets killed by Alexander. Afterwards Alexander and Attila begin a 1 on 1 fight. Wasn't there a second hoplite? This soldier literally disappears from the fight completely. Al Capone vs Jesse James In the museum, there are weapons and a wooden shield (either the Celtic shield or Sun Tzu's shield) on one of the glass tables. Nazi SS vs Viet Cong When the Nazi wins at the end of the match, the greenscreen effects are so poor that a green outline is on the Nazi and the background appears in a different quality compared to the Nazi in the foreground. Mongol vs Comanche When talking about the scalping knife, the cowboy the Comanche scalps is obviously a dummy but the scene is so quick that it looks human. In the fight, the Comanche loses some of his feathers as he's running away to the cave. Genghis vs Hannibal In the fight, the soldiers of both sides have lighter armor than their generals (it was common for soldiers to have weaker armor than their generals that could afford heavy armor). This would explain why the soldiers were so easily killed in the fights. Hannibal's helmet is already dented in some scenes. This might be the same helmet used in the tests. Pancho Villa vs Crazy Horse The bandolier that Pancho wears changes from being fully loaded to partially depleted. Pancho Villa's arthritis might have been shown in the fight. He was struggling with his pistol while shooting from behind a tree and his arm was shaking as he raised his bolo knife in victory. Multiple Episodes Bathroom Fight Spetsnaz vs IRA, Jesse James vs Al Capone, CIA vs KGB. Fist Fighting Battles when someone starts using their bare fists and feet in the fight without assistance or an actual weapon in the match. No one has yet died from a martial art as it is never classified as a weapon but as an X-Factor. Zombie vs Vampire was the first fight using bare fists, and even then it was with superhuman levels. Reflecting on Expert's Claims/Tests Some things that the experts claim or some tests done on the show are shown during the fight. Green Beret vs Spetsnaz The Green Beret's rash pistol firing was shown in the fight, being too aggressive to accurately hit the Spetsnaz. The Spetsnaz's spinning training helped him quickly react to a Green Beret that was directly behind him. Musketeer vs Ming Warrior The Wheellock Pistol's misfire was reincarnated in the fight. Washington vs Napoleon The cannon test is reflected in the fight. Napoleon's saber proved more effective on horseback while Washington's colichemarde was better on foot. Rangers vs NKSOF The NKSOF experts claimed that losing a leg will cause the other Americans to try to help their ally, even in a firefight. This cost the lives of two Rangers in the simulation. The Rangers claim that the NKSOF using less shots to kill someone is risky if the shots didn't kill the target. The NKSOF experts claim that the Ranger's claymore is too destructive and could harm the users. In the fight, a Ranger barely survives a NKSOF's shots but sacrifices himself to kill him with the claymore. Joan vs William Joan's experts claimed that in a siege, a larger ranged crossbow would outperform a faster repeating crossbow as they wouldn't be hit at such a distance. The fight did prove that, but it also showed William's crossbow to be lethal as Joan's army approached William's. William experts claim that a catapult is easier to repair as it is rope and wood, the wood could be produced by cutting down trees. In the fight, the catapult is damaged by the cannon but William's troops are in a fight and don't have the time to repair it. Joan's cannon is still active and her troops charged into the castle walls, so they could be attacked while they attempt a repair. Genghis vs Hannibal The armors of both warriors were shown getting struck by each other's swords. The incident of Hannibal's helmet denting from the Turko-Mongol saber during the testing happened in the simulation, which ultimately got him killed in the fight. Saddam vs Pol Pot The test involving the guard post raid and shooting the limo is reused. The RPK was believed to be inferior to the RPD due to its smaller magazine size. The battle showed that if the RPK did run out of ammo, the warrior would just reload it behind cover and continue the fight. The results and The Armory showed that the RPK's more reliable improvements made it better than the RPD in a fight even with a magazine half the size. FFL vs Gurkha *The Bren Light Machine Gun was shown in both the fight and the test to knock down barriers with its firepower. *The Bren's jamming problems cost one of the Gurkha's life in the fight. *Properly-loaded Bren mags rarely jam. A newbie error is to hook the rim of a round behind the rim of the one previously loaded. That'll guarantee a feed-stoppage every time. Doubt the Gurkha loaded that mag. *The rifles were scored on mag capacity, the LMGs were not. A third fewer mag changes don't matter? *For a machine-gunner being able to use riflemens' ammo is a good thing. Resup isn't always timely. Why not scored on this? *Correct me if I'm mistaken, but when it came to reliability, it sounded as if the experts had some bias related to confusing the Bren with the Sten. (Sten = cheap & nasty). Brens were very different, and had a long life post-WW2 in quite a few armies that wouldn't have stuck with a sketchy weapon. *Whether or not the mag shakes while firing couldn't matter less - in the absence of a scoped rifle, Brens have been successfully used for sniping. They're that accurate. *Finally, to the gent who deleted my earlier comments: if this is posted in the wrong place, tell me where it should go. Dismissing the above as "ranting" is a cheap shot. If you have something constructive to say on the topic, let's talk. * Medellin Cartel vs Somali Pirate *The light machine guns the Medellin jammed in the simulation. The Pirate's didn't jam, though it was so heavy and large that the lighter uzi killed him. Lawrence of Arabia vs Theodore Roosevelt *Lawrence of Arabia's Vickers Machine Gun jammed in the simulation. Vampires vs Zombies *The Vampire experts say that if one Vampire is under attack, his/her friends will help them. In the sim, the Zombie horde is so large that the Vampires didn't attempt to help as they watch in horror. *The Vampire experts claim that if there isn't enough zombies, a vampire can survive being attacked by zombie hands. The sim showed both scenarios when a vampire is overwelmed by a horde and a vampire being able to shake off a small squad of zombies. Showing Obvious Insanity Warriors with low psychological health X-Factor score show their insanity in their fights, but Napoleon doesn't have this X-factor against Washington even though Napoleon don't have enough generalship. Vlad the Impaler Hernan Cortes Napoleon *Napoleon lit the fuse of the cannon while his cannonier was still loading the round, showing Napoleon's rash behavior. The cannonier almost was caught in the cannon's blast but ran away just in time. Ivan *When Ivan sees Cortés, he doesn't alert his troops, instead he uses one as a shield (It is mentioned that Ivan's actions made his troops dislike him). *He pulls one of his horsemen of his horse and steals it. This horse still has the tortured prisoner on it but Ivan charges anyways. *As both warriors are on horseback, Ivan apparently aimed for Cortés's armor (as his saber was shown to be very accurate). This could be another case of his mental instability. Ivan taunts Cortés by licking the blood of his own wound. Pol Pot *Pol Pot appears late in the fight. He picks up the RPD of a fallen soldier, only to give it to another soldier while he is busy already shooting at Saddam. Both of them had a gun so switching between each other's weapons during a firefight would have made both of them vulnerable if not for already being behind cover. *The Khmer Rouge stay dangerously close to Saddam's limo and run away shortly before they are ran over. *A Khmer Rouge soldier shoots the car before checking it, as Saddam escaped and the driver is already dead. He wastes so many rounds that the car explodes, injuring all three Khmer Rouge. *While crossing the street, Pol Pot fires off a round into the sky almost randomly. Saddam was located on the top floor of a nearby building shooting at the Khmer Rouge before, but already retreated about 10 seconds earlier and was long gone. *After Saddam attacks the last rebel with his combat knife, Pol Pot fires so many rounds at Saddam without even aiming that he runs out of ammo and throws away the pistol. Pol Pot also could have easily hit his own Khmer Rouge soldier if Saddam wasn't already killing him with the knife, which might show the dictator's carelessness for his own soldiers. Saddam *Saddam yells at his driver in a panicked rage. *Saddam also puts his coat and another beret on a dead soldier to trick Pol Pot. (This might be an example on how Saddam was able to use his insanity in an effective manner according to the experts). See Also Unused Weapons Category:Deadliest Warrior wiki Category:Lists